


Music Of The Spheres

by Sanjuno



Series: Music of the Spheres - Codas and Remixes [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/F, F/M, Iemitsu is why his family can't have nice things, Ikuko is Iemitsu's older sister and she hates it, M/M, Tsuna is going to learn so many things about being a leader and a giant crybaby at the same time, Usagi's ability to cause seismic tremors when she cries is used more than once, Zero-Point Breakthrough is the Royal Lunar Quartz anti-bomb defence spell, the Vongola were expecting Princesses and got Warriors of Love and Justice instead, the sailor senshi were expecting Youma and got Italian Criminals instead, there will eventually be ballroom dancing and figure skating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 12:29:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sanjuno/pseuds/Sanjuno
Summary: Once upon a time, there was an older sister and a younger brother.Then Sawada Ikuko discovered what her little brother was doing for a living, confronted him about it, and promptly disowned herself before moving away. She never spoke to Iemitsu again.Tsukino Ikuko had nothing to do with the Italian Mafia, and neither did her two children.Unfortunately, the Italian Mafia did not agree with Ikuko's decisions.(Once upon a time, there was an older sister and a younger brother. Then the Italian Mafia kidnapped Tsukino Shingo and his mother. The beautiful Soldier of Love and Justice was going topunish those horrible criminalsin the name of the Moon!)
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Tsukino Usagi
Series: Music of the Spheres - Codas and Remixes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2213952
Comments: 50
Kudos: 214





	Music Of The Spheres

**Author's Note:**

> I will be alternating POVs for this fic, so right now we're gonna get the Vongola side of the story. 
> 
> Next chapter will be the Senshi side of the story and _wow_ the two series have such hilariously different worldviews this is brilliant. ♥

=/=

After all he had been through, Tsuna thought the worst was over. After learning of his mafia heritage and finding out what his father really did for a living. After lighting the Flames of Dying Will, and gathering his guardians, and confronting the Vindice. After the facing Varia and the Vongola Sins and the ghost of Daemon Spade. After the appearances of Byakuran and Checkerface and the end of the Arcobaleno System. After learning about the balance of the Tri-Ni-Sette and the Vongola Inheritance Trial. After the arrival of Reborn… oh yes, after _Reborn_ there really should be nothing left to experience that could knock Tsuna off-balance.

The bitter truth was that Tsuna really should have known better than to tempt fickle Fate with conclusions like that. It was really far too much fun to destroy his fragile hopes for peace and quiet.

Tsuna hid his grimace as Iemitsu barged into the meeting the Decimo was having with the head of the Varia. At least Nono had the decency to retire gracefully after the old Boss had been forced to confront just how badly he had messed up when it came to his son. Iemitsu was either ignorant or uncaring of how little Tsuna wanted to do with the CEDEF Head. It was much better when Basil or Lal acted as go-betweens. Tsuna simply despised spending time around his father and was sure that his irritation was affecting his better judgment.

“Tsuna! It’s horrible!” At the blatant disrespect to both of their bosses, Gokudera’s expression darkened and Squalo’s eyes narrowed as his hand twitched towards his sword. Tsuna bit back a sigh, wishing he could just let the two right-hand men deal with the interloper the way they wanted to. If only his mother was slightly less fond of the deadbeat she married. Tsuna motioned for Gokudera to hold off and glared at his father. Iemitsu ignored the sour mood caused by his entry and flung himself at his son with a wail. “Tsuna, Papa has bad news! Your auntie and cousin have been kidnapped!”

Tsuna blinked, a frown growing on his face as he sidestepped Iemitsu’s flailing arms. “… Mamma is an only child, and so are you. Since when did I even have other relatives?”

“Ah, Tsu-chan probably doesn’t remember about Papa’s Ane-san, ne?” Iemitsu scratched at the back of his head and looked up at the ceiling. “Ikuko is my older sister and made me hide her existence when she found out what I do for work.”

“… Smart lady.” Gokudera muttered just loud enough for Tsuna to make out. The young Sky had to agree with his Storm. If only _he_ had known that was an option back when escape was still possible.

“How do you know they’ve been kidnapped?” The last thing Tsuna needed was to waste time on one of Iemitsu’s over reactions. How the man had held onto control of an intelligence branch for so long given the Mafia tradition of assassinating the incompetent was a mystery for the ages.

Iemitsu winced and held up a videodisk as his lip wobbled. “They sent us image proof and a list of demands.”

“… Of course they did.” Tsuna closed his eyes in a pained grimace. This was just so typical.

“So, there are more of Primo’s descendents out there.” Gokudera’s lips curled up in a snarl. “Why the hell didn’t you inform us of this earlier, deadbeat?”

“Mou, because the bad people can’t follow me to my family if I stay away.” Iemitsu shrugged, and Tsuna’s jaw clenched at the easy dismissal of family. If they were so important to him why had Iemitsu gotten involved in dangerous things in the first place?

“Voi! What sort of shitty plan is that? Ignore it and hope it goes away?” Squalo looked ready to go for Iemitsu’s throat. “Didn’t fucking work, did it? Now we need to clean up your fucking mess again!”

“Squalo’s right.” Tsuna pushed Iemitsu back and shivered as his Intuition started to whisper warnings. “You should have told us about the other branch of the Family. I don’t have kids yet, so my cousin would _technically_ be my heir. This is an even _worse_ introduction to the mafia than what _I_ got. The last thing we need are more dead heirs. Kisama… gah. Never mind. Gokudera-kun, take the disc to Shoichi-kun and see what information you can get from it. Email me a copy of the video, please.”

“On it, Jyuudaime.” Gokudera plucked the disc out of Iemitsu’s hand and headed off, phone already dialing. Tsuna knew another of his Guardians would arrive in moments to replace Gokudera, and he smiled slightly at the warm feeling of family the thought of his Guardians always brought up in him.

Tsuna ignored Iemitsu’s overdone dramatics and focused on Xanxus instead. “Xanxus-san, I’d appreciate the Varia’s assistance with the retrieval of my relatives. Attacking the Vongola Head’s family is done much too casually. I’d like it if you could compose a message to our enemies that discouraged such action from taking place again.”

“Heh.” Xanxus smirked and tipped his wine bottle in Tsuna’s direction. “Sounds like fun, trash. Count the Varia in.”

/…/

“Tell me you have some good news.” Tsuna looked haggard, his tie hanging loose around his neck as he slumped over in his chair.

“That depends on what you classify as ‘good’, Jyuudaime.” Hayato waved a hand at the papers spread over the desk he was working at. “Your Aunt’s husband survived the kidnapping, although he did end up in the hospital.”

“Good and bad, then.” Tsuna muttered, pulling a hand through his hair. “We have eyes on him?”

“Yes, and we’re working on transferring him into a Vongola controlled hospital for security reasons.” Glancing up at his boss, Hayato smirked faintly as he shuffled the papers into piles. “If you want straight up good news... here. Your aunt has two children, a girl two years older than you and a boy two years younger. We’ve confirmed that Tsukino Shingo was taken along with his mother Ikuko, but Usagi was missed due to being out of town during the attack. We put a tail on her as soon as she showed up in her father’s hospital room.”

“Good work, Hayato.” Some of the tension eased out of Tsuna’s shoulders at the news that at least one of his cousins was still safe. “Do what you have to in order to bring her in safely. I’ll apologize to her later. I take it Iemitsu doesn’t know about her?”

“That his sister had more than one child? Probably not. The CEDEF file was useless.” Hayato huffed, dragging a hand through his silver hair as he leaned back. “When Iemistu is disowned by someone he doesn’t stop at half measures to ignore them back.”

With a heavy sigh, Tsuna picked up a picture of his aunt and her family. Ikuko’s blue dyed hair and her husband’s ink black made their children’s blonde heads stand out. While Tsuna had inherited their mutual Italian ancestor’s face, it seemed that his cousins had gotten the coloring instead. Well, at least it would help them fit in among the Italian members of the Vongola when they arrived at the Iron Fort. Tsuna winced, not pleased that circumstances had forced his hand.

How unlucky, that the blood of Vongola could not escape the world of the Mafia no matter how hard they tried.

/…/

Tsuna stared at the report blankly for a long moment. “… you knocked my cousin unconscious with Rain Flames.”

“It was expedient.” Lal Mirch stood at attention in front of Tsuna’s desk. At least Basil had the grace to look at least a little bit ashamed of their actions, even if he had done nothing to mitigate Lal’s actions.

“She was already traumatized enough, with her father in the hospital and the rest of her family kidnapped.” Burying his face in his hands Tsuna refused to look at Basil and Lal. “ _Why_ would you think abducting her was a good idea?”

“She was a soft target.” Frowning, Lal crossed her arms and glared. “The father’s safe enough in his hospital room, given that he’s not Vongola blood. The girl was at risk the longer we left her running around loose.”

“… Please go away now.” Tsuna was far too tired to argue with a woman who still technically worked for his father.

As the CEDEF agents left his office, Tsuna helplessly tried to think of something he could do to apologize to his cousin for the rough introduction to the Vongola Family.

/…/

The Iron Fort realized that Tsukino Usagi was awake thanks to the dulcet tones of a wailing screech echoing through the hallways, loud and strident and high pitched enough to shatter glass.

 _Literally_ shatter glass. As the echoes faded Xanxus was still staring blankly at the puddle of wine at his feet. The bottom of the bottle had blown out, leaving the Varia Sky holding the neck and little else. “… Hn. Strong lungs.”

“Perfect pitch, too.” Gokudera muttered mostly to himself as they all headed for the guest wing Tsuna’s cousin had been installed in. “Never seen Harmony used to do that before.”

“Oh _no_.” Tsuna grimaced and exchanged a worried look with Xanxus. If Usagi was a _Sky_ then things would get _complicated_. There would be pressure to either train her as an Heir or arrange a marriage for her. Tsuna picked up his pace. “Come on, she must be terrified.”

/…/

Iemitsu got to the room first. “Usagi-chan!”

“Kyaaa~!” A delicately feminine shriek, a confusing blur of long blonde hair recoiling from Iemitsu’s open armed lunge, and a shattering crash as nearly two meters of External Advisor went flying through what used to be a closed window. Huge blue eyes blinked in innocent surprise, and Tsuna had to cover his mouth to keep himself from giggling hysterically as his cousin clutched her hands to her chest. “Oops!”

“Don’t worry about it.” Gokudera advised Tsuna’s cousin as she peeked worriedly over the broken windowsill. “He deserved that.”

“Um. Who is he? And, um.” The tiny woman was even more petite than Tsuna was, and the similarities in their bone structure only made their relation to one another more obvious. “And who are you?”

“I’m sorry we had to meet like this, Tsukino-san.” Tsuna stepped forward just enough to bow in proper apology. “My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. Your mother is my father’s elder sister, which makes us first cousins. And I’m sorry to say that blood connection is what has put your family in danger.”

“You mean… the people who hurt Papa, who took Mama and Shingo…” Usagi looked close to tears. “They did that because of you?”

“Because they wanted to attack me, yes.” Tsuna winced and wished he could get away with bowing again. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not…” Usagi shook her head. “Why are _you_ sorry? You’re trying to help, right? The security team in Papa’s hospital room had those badges.”

Xanxus glanced down at the Vongola crest on his Varia uniform, and when he looked back up Usagi was standing right in front of him. Their eyes met and the blonde woman grinned. “Ah! Another cousin!”

The men all froze, staring at the tiny woman in shock. Luckily, Xanxus was more confounded than angry. “… Not your cousin.”

“Yes, you are. With eyes like that you have to be!” Usagi cheerfully refuted. “I’ve only seen eyes like yours on one other person, and she was my future daughter.”

Such was the Vongola’s complacency with time travel and visions of the future, that none of them bothered arguing with that statement. Xanxus blinked down at the tiny blonde in bemusement, a tiger confronted with a rabbit and disinclined to eat it.

“Well… okay then.” Tsuna glanced at his Right-Hand Man helplessly. Gokudera shrugged. “Maybe we... would you like something to eat or drink, Tsukino-san? I need to get someone in here to fix the window, and I think it might be a good idea to give you a different room, so the construction doesn’t bother you.”

It might delay Iemitsu’s inevitable second ambush as well.

“Ah! Sawada-kun should call me Usagi. We are cousins, after all!” Usagi clapped her hands and bounced on her toes. “And food would be lovely. I was so worried about Papa I forgot to eat earlier.”

“This way then please, Usagi-itoko.” Tsuna blushed, offering his arm reflexively due to Reborn’s training in manners when dealing with women. “And you should call me Tsuna, in that case.”

“Tsuna-itoko it is then!” Usagi took hold of the offered arm with practiced ease. “Lead on!”

Tsuna escorted his cousin from the room, and Gokudera followed, sending a text to Housekeeping about moving Usagi to a new set of rooms and sending a repair team to fix the broken window.

“Another Yamato Nadeshiko-type, hn?” Gokudera grumbled as he put his phone away. “Just what we need. Ch’, at least the other women will get along with her.”

/…/

Gokudera had cursed them. It was the only possible explanation.

“Aiyah, Kyoko-chan, your hair is so pretty! Such a rare color!” Pastries forgotten in favour of making new friends, Usagi beamed at the other girls sitting at the table with her.

“O-oh!” Kyoko giggled, shy and pleased. “Thank you, Usagi-chan! Your hair is lovely too, so long and healthy!”

Haru looked ready to commit murder. Right up until the moment Usagi turned, leaned in close, and sighed deeply. “Haru-chan, you’ve got the best eyes I’ve ever seen. So lively and mysterious.”

“H-hahi…” Haru went bright red, hands clasped to her burning cheeks. “Usagi-chan is really pretty too! Your eyes are so bright, desu!”

Usagi moved on to I-pin next, cooling over the little girl shamelessly. I-pin was pink and flustered and verging on a countdown by the time the blonde was done praising her. Hana looked ready to bolt when her turn under the blonde’s attentions came up, and Usagi giggled. “Oh, Hana-chan’s the responsible type, ne? I can tell! Kyoko-chan’s really lucky to have such an amazing person to be her best friend!”

Hana’s ears were bright pink at the tips as Kyoko giggled and agreed wholeheartedly. “Hana-chan’s the very best!”

“And Kuromu-chan has such delicate features!” Usagi held up her fingers in two L’s to frame Chrome’s reddening face. “I bet you look good in _everything_. Your fashion sense is so impressive! I love the gothic look, but I look so washed out in dark colors I could never pull it off.”

“I… I’m sure that… Usagi-san could make it work…” Chrome kept darting her eyes up to Usagi’s face only to flush brighter and drop her gaze to the table again. “Usagi-san is… is r-really beautiful too…”

“Aiyah! Kuromu-chan is so nice!” Usagi cheered and Chrome somehow managed to blush a shade darker. “And you should say my name with ‘chan’, Kuromu-chan! With ‘chan’! We’re going to be close friends, after all!”

Reborn, who had been observing the introduction of Tsuna’s cousin to the girls, turned to give his student a meaningful look. “Dame-Tsuna. Your female civilian cousin is a natural at Mafia Seduction.”

“Reborn!” Tsuna groaned in dismay, burying his face in his hands to hide from reality. “Don’t say things like that! Usagi-itoko isn’t se… sedu…”

Usagi shifted closer to an increasingly flustered Hana, tucking dark hair back with a lingering stroke of slender fingers.

“… Yeah.” Gokudera coughed into his fist and tried to hide his grin. “She’s a natural fit to the crew, Jyuudaime!”

=/=

**Author's Note:**

> Usagi actually got her Mom's temper even though she's got her Dad's personality and _damn_ but it shows in this fic. XD


End file.
